bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
Bee Shrek Test In the House: Black and White
'''Bee Shrek Test in the House: Black and White '''is the Season Finale of Season 1 and is a one hour special. Plot Summary It's Barry's birthday and Adam stops by to celebrate. That night, the two visit the Lincoln Memorial to chat about Barry's Time at The House. The two joke about only liking yellow and black clothes, but not wearing all black or all yellow outfits. The two say their goodbyes and Barry heads to bed. In the morning, the gang all meet up in the living room to watch TV. On the news, supposed CCTV footage of last night is shown of Barry telling Adam how much he hates Black people. Barry tries to defend himself but everyone has already turned on him, especially Victor and Cory. Johnny, being Barry's boyfriend, is also pretty pissed off. Barry then rewinds the tape and shows the gang that it's obviously edited. However, not only is Johnny not convinced that the footage is fake, but so is the media. Victor tells the Big Four to stay inside until all the drama is over, and so they do. Shrek and Cory decide to publically apolagise for what happened and try to explain what's happening through a YouTube video. Now, a few more people are on their side, but many still hate Barry. The next night, Barry is woken up by a street riot outside the White House. He alerts Shrek and Cory but Johnny is nowhere to be seen. Everyone heads outside, despite Victor's concerns, and find that Johnny is leading the riot. Barry is heartbroken, and flies to the hill where he confessed his love for Johnny in So Need A Cute Girl. Barry almost commits suicide, but Cory comes and talks the depressed bee into coming home with him. As the two retun to the White House, they see that it's under control from the government. Cory runs in, and manages to get in because his father is in the building. Barry, however, is swatted away by a guard and passes out. Inside, everyone blows up at Johnny for not believing Barry. Johnny tries to ignore the others, but Shrek punches him, causing Johnny to remember how much he loves Barry. Barry wakes up in the basement of Santiago, who reveals that he made the edited footage to turn the Big Four against each other. By doing this, it would be much easier to kill them. Santiago admits that the Big Four is smarter than he had thought, but will at least get a kick out of killing Barry. The two then fight as Cory, Shrek, and Johnny try to find Barry. Barry and Santiago fight their way outside and are found by the others who assist in the fight. As a weak Santiago leaves to regenerate, Barry makes amends with Johnny and the two share a passionate kiss.The Big Four return home before Barry and Johnny make a video explaining the truth of what happened and that any conflicts between the two of them have been resolved. Reception This episode is one of, if not the most well praised episode of Season 1. Barry's scuicide attempt on the hill is considered one of the ten most emotional anime moments of all time and the development between Barry and Johnny was greatly praised by critics. The only people who hate this episode are Unswaggie Nerds who don't appreciate good anime. Trivia * The trailer to this episode was a clip of the news report and the second trailer was Shrek and Cory's apology. The crew did this so they could use the responses in the actual episode. In other words, the hate comments the Big Four get online are from real people. * The credits theme of this episode is Hallelujah. * This is Santiago's first appearance. * The reason Barry got so much focus in this episode was to increase sales of Bee Movie, but the writers took the episode far past a worthless cash grab. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1